Love Is In The Air
by lOvEiNhEaVeN
Summary: love is in the air when february comes around. see what happens during the month of love.


Love Is In The Air  
  
What it's all about: Its Valentine's Day and Lil Evans and James Potter have fallen deeply in love. What's gonna happen???? THE SUSPENSE!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER! [[except for maybe my characters that i made up!]]  
  
Sup everybody! This is my first fanfic! I'm just totally in love with Harry Potter! I just had to write my own version!!!! Don't blame me if this sucks ='[  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Planning  
  
It was the first of February and Lily Evans was sitting by her window.   
  
"Lils? Are you in there?"James Potter said acting a little worried.  
  
"Yes I'm here! Do you need me for something, or what?"Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just getting a little worried. You've been in your room the past few hours."James explained.  
  
"Please don't worry, I'll be fine."Lily replied.  
  
"NO! LILY! I CAN'T STAND IT! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY! I NEED TO SEE YOU! I'M WORRIED SICK!!!!!!!!"James shouted.  
  
"Wow. Don't be a love sick puppy. If you miss me that much, I'll come out."Lily said not being cruel to James.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! You mean, you'll come out of you room just because i need to see you?"James asked being suspicious and very cautious.  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't want my Jamesie to moping around all day!"Lily answered in the sweetest voice.  
  
James headed down the stairs thinking about the conversation they just had. Was Lily actually being sweet to James? The one and only guy he thought she hated? NO! It couldn't be. Or could it? James took a seat on the couch. He saw Lily, the love of his life, walk down the stairs. Wow! This has to be the best she's looked in the longest time! James thought to himself.   
  
"Hey Jamesie! So you missed me that much?"Lily asked with a beautiful smile on her face that James couldn't take his eyes off of.  
  
"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Aw...now don't be a kiss up. Although I know that you'd love to kiss me..."  
  
"Whoa! How did you know that I've wanted to kiss you?"  
  
"You just told me right now, and last night, i went downstairs and found your "journal". Sorry, but i just had to read it!!!!! I was longing to find out what you thought about me for years!!!!!! And I mean deep down in your heart."  
  
All James could do was give her a lopsided grin. Lily gave a beautiful smile back to him.  
  
"But now that you know how much I'm in love with you, I would like to know what kind of feelings you have for me."  
  
"Nobody really should know this, but since you asked so nicely, I have been completely, absolutely in love with you ever since that first day we met on Hog warts Express."  
  
"There is no way you are telling the truth!!!!!!! If you have loved me ever since that day, then how come it always seemed like you've hated me?"  
  
"I can't tell you now. You might just find out one special day this month though."  
  
James thought of what month it was. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally figured out that it was February and knew what day Lily was talking about. All of a sudden Aurelias [[otherwise known as Lias]] came bursting in the door.   
  
"Whoa. That was some kind of morning exercise!"Lias shouted while panting heavily.  
  
"Hey, um...Lias, can you help me out?"James asked.  
  
"Sure, what your problem today?"  
  
"Well, you're one of Lily's best friends right?"  
  
"Yes, I sure am!"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me plan a romantic day for Lily on Valentine's Day."  
  
"No problemo! Ok, if you want this perfect, we have to start planning now. And I mean NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh man. What did i get myself into?!!?"James said under his breath.  
  
No second later, they started planning. All James could think about was how surprised Lily would be. Lias kept doing her job, and James practically just sat there daydreaming about Lily.  
  
By the next day, they had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many things planned for February 14th. In the morning, around 7AM, James would wake Lily up to go on a romantic walk through Hogwarts. Lias figured that everyone would still be sleeping that early on a Saturday morning. During that walk they would pass a huge fountain, and James would offer Lily a penny to throw in. After she makes the wish, they go on a carriage ride and they would be dropped off in a nearby area where they could be alone. Then they would have breakfast. Lias planned a meal. Its just that James didn't know what they were having. After all, Lias was the one planning all this! Soon after breakfast would be over, they would go for a nice long walk. They would then go to the whomping willow and have a nice delicious lunch where they would sit and talk. They would then head inside and go to James' secret room. All of James' friends know about his secret place, so Lias invited all of them over there around 3PM to you know, sit and chat. They would all leave and James and Lily would have some alone time to themselves. And that's how far they got for the planning. Today was filled with even more planning. James didn't really care. Maybe it was because Lias was planning everything!   
  
"Lias? Are you done yet?!?!?!"James asked impatiently.  
  
"Just a second....almost there....DONE!!!!!!"  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now, after they've spent their time in the 'secret room', James would take Lily back to her dorm room. And the day would be sealed with a kiss goodnight.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Thats the end of my first chap! hope you guys liked it!!!!!!! reviews plz!!!!! Lias has no control over what Lily and James do next!!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
[[lOvEiNhEaVeN]] 


End file.
